


mon araignée

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Remy LeBeau, Charming Remy LeBeau, Cheesy, College Student Peter Parker, Crushes, Cute, Dramatic Peter Parker, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Peter Parker, Humor, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shy Peter Parker, Sweet Peter Parker, Sweet Remy LeBeau, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: Peter realizes he likes Remy, so he seeks out Tony for advice -- safe to say, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 9





	mon araignée

**Author's Note:**

> something fluffy i decided to write, enjoy:)  
> it's up to you to interpret what ver. of peter this is, but i suggest you imagining it's the comic ver.  
> As for the ages: Peter's 20 and Remy's 22

* * *

Peter had almost hit a billboard just from shock alone while swinging through the city. He narrowly avoided it, as he webbed over to a building and perched on its edge. He took off his mask when the thinking the coast was clear. He let the cool fall air hit his face. He buried his face in his hands and groaned melodramatically. 

_He had a crush on Remy LeBeau,_ also known as the titular x-man: _Gambit._

Peter could guess why he was attracted to him -- Remy was charming, confident, daring and would tease the hell out of his friend whenever he had the chance. But, oh christ he was crushing on him pretty damn hard and he didn't know if the other man liked him back _._ Peter was an absolute mess. He considered his options, he could go to Johnny and ask what to do but that would only result in his endless mocking and irrelevant advice at worst. Maybe Matt was a better choice, but the lawyer would essentially tell him to grow a pair and tell the man how he felt and Peter really didn't want to do that, if it meant risking their friendship. So, the only person left was... _Tony._

To be fair, he liked or _tolerated_ his mentor more rather -- when it was convenient. Which was few and far between when he wasn't busy, Peter might as well give it a shot. He swung over to Avengers Tower and made his way to the nearest vent he could find that was near or in Tony's lab. He crawled into the room, hanging onto the ceiling. He dropped down near Tony, giving him a spook, "Jesus, kid! you gotta stop scaring me." Tony grumbled with a scowl on his face, Peter felt a smirk tug at his lips as his nervousness dissipated. "Anyway, what do you need kid?" he asks, as he stops working turning to the younger man. "I need...relationship advice." Peter winces as Tony had a shit eating grin on his face. "Oh? is it troubles with the exes, or have you scored someone new?" his grin widened at his remark as Peter blushed. "Well, no...not exactly. _I've got a crush on Remy_." he admitted in a mumble, to which Tony let out a low whistle. "Damn. Gambit? impressive. You want my advice? just get in his pants." he joked bluntly as Peter's face went crimson -- _"Mr. Stark!"_ he squeaked as Tony laughed. "What? it's what I did with Thor. Well, in any case you're in luck. I'm hosting a fundraiser tonight. Both the x-men and the fantastic four are going to be there, so you have a chance." Tony says. "You sure it's not an excuse to get hammered on a Sunday night?" Peter shot as Tony rolled his eyes, "shut up." he mutters. "I'd suggest getting ready, so you look presentable for Remy." He teases, as Peter buries his face in his hands, letting out a whine as Tony cackled.

He thanked and bid his mentor goodbye, leaving to get ready for the party.

* * *

By time the party rolled around, Peter had thrown on whatever he could find to look as tidy as possible -- which consisted of a white dress-shirt and black slacks. Before he left from his room he fixed his hair which thankfully wasn't sticking out in all directions as it's prone to do. He entered the main room, everyone mingling with each other in their respective areas. The professor was chatting amiably with Steve. Wanda, Jean and Natasha were sharing drinks and chatting about their love lives, while Pietro and Johnny were planning on a prank to pull on Tony. 

A smile quirked at his lips, Peter felt his anxiousness fade away as he gazed at the people around him, enjoying the sense of happiness it gave him. So, the brunet decided to look for Remy. 

Peter spotted him, he was discussing something with Susan and Ororo. He paused, seeming to sense Peter’s stare and looked over to him and gave him a smile. The younger man felt a flutter in his stomach as he went over to Remy, returning his smile. “ah, _mon araignée._ how are you?” the older man greeted warmly, Peter had spent enough time with the mutant to know that _“mon araignée”_ roughly meant _“my spider”_ and in hindsight, Peter should’ve recognized the romantic undertones. “Hey, dude. I’m doing okay.” he flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck before his arm dropped into his side and stuffed into his pocket. 

Both Sue and ‘Ro had broke off from the pair and fell into their own easy conversation, Remy had a concerned look on his face as Peter was practically sweating like a running faucet. “you alright, Pete?” he had a hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine!” Peter squeaked, taking Remy’s hand that was on his shoulder away as gently as he could. He hoped the other man didn’t feel how damp his hand was. 

Peter shouldn’t be this nervous, this _wasn’t_ Mary Jane and this _certainly wasn’t_ Gwen. **This was Remy** , he should be able to talk to guys he liked or ~~_anyone at all for that matter_~~ without breaking into a nervous sweat. He took a deep breath to calm himself to prepare for what he was about to say and the impending doom that followed. 

“R-Remy...mind if we talk outside?” he stammered as his friend complied, Remy followed him outside, it wasn’t as chilly tonight which Peter was thankful for — the two pulled up seats and gazed at the starry night sky. “Peter, what is this about?” Remy asked worriedly, breaking the silence.

Peter willed himself to speak, as strong as he could. “I like you, Remy. And I have for some time now. I understand completely if you don’t feel the same...” he trailed off, gaze falling to the floor. 

_“Oh, Peter..._ look at me. _”_ Remy spoke, as he cupped Peter’s cheeks gently to look in his direction. He gave him a charming smile, “I like you too.” he said simply, his accent thick. Peter's eyes widened slightly, "really?" he whispered as his friend's grin grew " _Ouais,_ really." he replied softly, as he kissed the younger man. Peter's eyes fluttered shut as he threaded his fingers through Remy's hair, eagerly reciprocating the kiss. By then, the two broke apart for air. "Now, let's get back inside, yeah?" Remy murmured as he stood up with Peter doing the same. Remy slung an arm over Peter's shoulder and pulled him close -- kissing him again. Peter blushed, "if you're gonna keep stealing kisses from me then we might as well stay out here." he says in a mumble, as Remy laughed. "Not a chance, _mon araignée chérie."_ he spoke as the two entered the main room.

* * *

A week later, the two were officially dating. The x-men had decided to come over for another party which was again -- another excuse for Tony to get drunk on a Thursday night. He stood up and cleared his throat. "I'd like to make a toast...to arachnid boy for _finally_ getting laid." he toasted the younger man and gave a smirk Peter's way. Peter buried his face in his hands as Remy chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder -- Peter regained himself, retorting with how Thor must've loved his crappy one liner for them to start dating -- eliciting a laugh from the table. 

Tony soured, not wanting to admit that was true, Peter laughed triumphantly -- earning a kiss from his boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> love any and all feedback/comments:)


End file.
